A sensory system is responsible for processing sensory information. A sensory system typically consists of sensory receptors, neural pathways, and regions of the brain involved in sensory perception. The five commonly recognized sensory systems are the vision system, the auditory (“hearing”) system, the somatic (“touch”) system, the taste system, and the olfaction (“smell”) system.
User interfaces allow an individual to control or otherwise interact with computers, smartphones, tablets, and other electronic devices. User interfaces leverage human sensory systems to convey information to an individual. User interfaces convey information to individuals in a variety of types, the most common of which include audio feedback, visual feedback, and vibrotactile feedback. Many user interfaces combine multiple forms of feedback.
While audio, visual, and vibrotactile feedback are useful in many situations, each of these feedback types may be too conspicuous for certain situations. Audio feedback is the most conspicuous and is likely to be the first feedback type to be turned off if the user does not want others within his or her vicinity to be aware of an event, such as an incoming call or message, occurring on their device. Visual feedback, although more discrete than audio feedback, may be viewed by others on purpose or inadvertently. Vibrotactile feedback, although also more discrete than audio feedback, may be itself contributory to the production of sound. Thus, none of today's available feedback types can be considered truly inconspicuous.